Secrets and Dreams
by CaburpleGiraffe
Summary: 'All these feelings, emotions, had finally bubbled up and fizzed their way out...' Cabbie fluff in Sam and Cat!


Sam woke up with a start. She had sworn she had heard someone say 'meatballs' and now she was craving some meat. She looked round to see who said it. The only other person in the room was Cat. It must have been her, Sam concluded. She got her confirmation when Cat turned around in her sleep murmuring meatballs again, except this time she mentioned spaghetti. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. This was the third time this week Cat had been sleep talking. Sam grabbed her pearphone and squinted at the glaring screen. 3:02 am. She groaned. Once awake and craving meat, Sam could never get back to sleep. She decided that tore it. Sam had to find out how to stop Cat from sleep talking. After all, mama needs her beauty sleep! Picking up her Pearphone again, Sam typed into Zaplook, 'How to stop sleep talking,' clicked on the first result and read. The article told you that to stop sleep talking, you had to find out what was troubling the person to resolve the problem. She sighed. She would deal with this in the morning. She was about to go back to sleep when she thought,'_Hey, I never did get those meatballs, did I?'_

Five minutes later, meat eaten, Sam went back to bed and settled down. The minute her head touched the pillow, she was asleep. No-one could go to sleep quicker than Sam.

* * *

Cat twisted and turned in her bed. She was dreaming about that faithful day when he had held her hand, when he had petted her head bump, when he had kissed her. She remembered it all vividly:

_His black curls, framing his face so perfectly. She had always secretly loved them, though she would never tell him that. His lips, red and soft. His hand fitted perfectly into her own, although his was a bit sweaty, like a fish! Its a good thing Cat liked fish. But then, just when things had been going so well, he had to tell her. Robbie Shapiro had kept this secret ever since Cat had first kissed him. Although she said that was a stage kiss, Robbie knew otherwise, and deep down so did Cat. Now was the time to tell her, now was the time for both of them to take notice of their feelings, even if they didn't want to. Robbie opened his mouth to ask her six little words that changed everything. _

_'Can I tell you a secret?'_

_'Sure!' cat had replied. She tilted her head towards Robbie, anticipating his familiar, soothing voice in her ear. But instead, she felt his fingertips, lightly bringing her chin round so that she was facing him. Without time to react, Robbie closed the distance and brought his sweet lips down to her pink, candyfloss ones. Robbie Shapiro had kissed Cat Valentine, his best friend. In that moment, Cat's walls came crashing down as she kissed him back. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, God she wanted it to be longer. Finally Cat realised, all the little hints he dropped were picked up by Cat's dainty hands and examined closely. The cardboard cut-outs, the christmas present, the song, Cat realised in shock that he had liked her this whole time. In fact, Cat also picked up her own clues. She could not believe it once the ditsy redhead realised. The 'stage kiss', the kisses on his cheek, the flirting that time in detention. She even figured out just what her purple giraffe symbolised. Now Cat Valentine finally realised, she was that purple giraffe, she had learned to love. And just who was this person she had come to love? Why, none other than one Robbie Shapiro. All these feelings, emotions, had finally bubbled up and fizzed their way out, and Cat wasn't sure she could deal with them all. She unwillingly broke the kiss and gasped. She ran away, the worst thing anyone could do to the person they love. She ran and broke his heart. If only she had turned back around, if only she had shouted his name, Robbie, Robbie, _ROBBIE!

Cat woke with a start. Her own shouting had woken her up. Heart thumping, she glanced around. She was in her bedroom.

'I hope I didn't wake Sam up!' She wondered aloud.

'Too late,'

Cat jumped. Sam had just walked into the room.

'Did you hear my, um, shouting?' Cat asked, embarrassed.

'Yes, I did, and its been keeping me up the past week. Now, who is this Robbie guy? He had better apologise for keeping mama up, and if he doesn't, he'll have to say sorry to my buttersock as well!' Sam exclaimed, rolling up her sleeves.

'No, don't! He's my best friend!' Cat shouted, 'I wish we were more,' she added under her breath.

'I'm sorry, what did you say after _He's my best friend?_' asked Sam.

'Nothing,' Cat replied quickly, 'Do you want breakfast? I want breakfast. Is it hot in here? What do you think? Maybe I'll have a glass of lemonade. And then maybe I'll have some second aid. I like lemonade. Do you like lemonade? Everyone likes lemonade! Lemonade?' Cat rambled, pouring out some cereal.

'No, first we're going to talk about Robbie. I heard you say something about a CowWow, whatever that is, in your sleep. Did you go with him or what?' asked Sam.

'_I _didn't go with him, _someone else_ did,' Cat hissed grimacing at the thought of _her _all over Robbie.

'Who?' Sam asked.

'_Gabriella,' _ Cat spat out, absent mindedly snapping the spoon she was holding.

'Okay, okay, so what does Robbie have to do with the CowWow?'

'Everything! He kissed me there, alright?! Robbie Shapiro kissed me of all people and I kissed him back because I realised that I am in love with Robbie!' Cat shouted. It felt amazing to tell someone how she felt.

'Well don't tell me, tell Robbie that!'

'She already did.'

Cat gasped and was about to run when a pair of strong arms grabbed her round the waist. Robbie turned Cat to face him and looked into her deep, chocolate eyes.

'I'm going to go...' Sam said awkwardly, sidling out of the room. '_My work here is done!_' she thought as she left. She had gone through Cat's diary, found out about Robbie, had him come over and hide while she got Cat to admit her feelings. Mama always knew how to get a good plan come together.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Cat was still speechless.

'Do you mean it, you really like _me?!_' asked Robbie disbelievingly. He began to ramble on about how could someone as swell as her like a puppet nerd like him. Cat shook her head wordlessly, taking in his features. '_He is so hot when he's rambling like that!'_ Cat thought to herself. Smiling, she brought er finger to his lips, silencing him.

'Can I tell you a secret?' She asked softly.

'Yeperdidoo!' Robbie grinned. Cat slowly brought her lips to his in one of the most passionate and sweetest kisses. Their love was amplified like a million fireflies. It was breathtaking.

'Cat,' Robbie breathed pulling away. Wiggling his eyebrows up and down, he asked, 'Can we make out some time?'

'Oh Robbie, you're so gross!' Cat giggled, tapping his nose.

'Oh,' Robbie sighed.

'I never said no, silly!' Cat said mischeiviously winking.

'Oh Kitty Cat! By the way, can I tell you another secret?'

'Sure,'

'I love you,'

'Hehe, Robbie, guess what?!'

'What?'

'We have the same secret!'

They both laughed and kissed again.

They would be together forever, no more secrets.

* * *

* One month Later*

Cat woke with a start. Someone had said something. Sam turned round in her sleep, murmuring the word, 'Freddie,'.

'_Here we go_ _again_!' Thought Cat, smiling to herself...

**The End!**

**(A/N: Please Review and I'll give you a cupcake and a hug! You know, the virtual kind ;) -CaburpleGiraffe xx)**


End file.
